


Uninterrupted Moment

by AlexSkullUterna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottoming, Coming of Age, Consensual Sex, F/M, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Growing Up, Kissing, Lube, Orgasm, Pegging, Pillow Talk, Romance, Strap-Ons, Surprise Sex, The Burrow (Harry Potter), Top Ginny Weasley, Topping, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSkullUterna/pseuds/AlexSkullUterna
Summary: Ginny draws Harry into her room and gives him a passionate birthday gift.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 9





	Uninterrupted Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by reallycorking and Chapter 7 of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Originally published on www.tapatalk.com/groups/hperotica.

It was Harry Potter's birthday. At breakfast, he received many presents from his friends. As the arrival of the Delacours made the kitchen uncomfortably crowded, Harry, Ron, and Hermione did not linger at the kitchen.

“I’ll pack these for you,” Hermione said brightly, taking Harry’s birthday presents out of his arms as the three of them headed upstairs. “I’m nearly done, I’m just waiting for the rest of your underpants to come out of the wash, Ron —”

Ron’s splutter was interrupted by the opening of a door on the first-floor landing.

“Harry, will you come in here a moment?”

It was Ginny. She was wearing a yellow T-shirt and denim cut-offs. Ron came to an abrupt halt, but Hermione took him by the elbow and tugged him on up the stairs. Feeling nervous, Harry followed Ginny into her room.

He had never been inside it before. It was small, but bright. There was large posters on one the walls. A bed was in front of the window, which looked out over the orchard from where Harry had once seen Ginny masturbating in her room, and which now housed a large, pearly white marquee. The golden flag on top was level with Ginny’s window.

Ginny looked up into Harry’s face, took a deep breath, and said, “Happy birthday.”

“Yeah . . . thanks.”

She was looking at him steadily; he, however, found it difficult to look back at her; it was like gazing into a brilliant light.

“Nice view,” he said feebly, pointing toward the window.

She ignored this. He could not blame her.

“I couldn’t think what to get you,” she said.

“You didn’t have to get me anything.” She disregarded this too.

“But then I remembered that my mom had pleaded me to try persuade you three to stay.”

He chanced a glance at her. She was not tearful; that was one of the many wonderful things about Ginny, she was rarely weepy. He had sometimes thought that having six brothers must have toughened her up.

“I can’t stay,” Harry said. “Dumbledore left me a job. It’s got to be done by me, Dumbledore explained it all.”

“Well then I’d like you to have something to remember me by, you know, if you meet some veela when you’re off doing whatever you’re doing.”

Ginny took a step closer to Harry and then she was kissing him as she had never kissed him before and Harry was kissing her back. She was the only real thing in the world, Ginny, the feel of her, one hand at her back and one on her soft bum. He squeezed her arse, pulling her belly against his erection poking through his pants. Ginny returned the gesture and reached around to squeeze his perfect arse chuckling loudly.

Ginny tossed off her shirt, exposing her small, firm, freckled breasts, and quickly stepped out her shorts and knickers, hanging the latter on the door knob. Harry undressed, revealing his very hard and ready erection, sat on the bed, and looked up at Ginny. She grinned at him and then moved to take something from her drawer. She pulled out something. Harry couldn’t tell what it was, but when she step into it one foot at a time and strapped it around her hips, he was starting to get a great idea of it.

Ginny turned around to reveal a homemade strap-on dildo. Harry’s eye’s widened and face flushed. It was a piece of wood that had been carefully made into a surprisingly smooth, rigid phallus and had a carving on it in the shape of a lightning bolt. The harness she had gone for was made up of black dragon skin straps that framed her bum and secured the dildo in place. It made her look hotter than ever, driving Harry up the wall.

Harry turned his back to Ginny and didn’t look behind him at all as Ginny wandered behind him with the sexiest incredulous look on her face—rather, imagining her approaching and about to give him the first boning of his life made him catch his breath. She positioned herself back in between his legs and grabbed a bottle of lubricating potion, wanting to be certain that this was as smooth as possible for Harry.

“Tell me when you’re ready,” she said to Harry, one hand spreading his ass cheeks and the other grasping the shaft of the dildo.

“I’m always ready,” he said gasping at the feeling of the dildo against his ass cheek.

She smiled over those words, her grip on the dildo growing just a little tighter as she slowly eased her hips forward, the dildo making its way inside Harry’s hole. Harry gasped out and felt the tremble of his legs, Ginny stopped.

“Does it hurt?” she asked.

“A-A bit, but I’ll get used to it. You can carry on.”

“All right. It’s kind of taking your virginity, isn’t it?” she asked as she slowly slid the head back into him, humming, stalling a little.

Once she was finally flat against him, she began to rock her pelvis, letting him slide all the way out before plunging down again. Harry let out a moan, loving the way it felt to go from his hole spasming around nothing to full each time.

“Does it feel good?” she asked, slowly increasing her speed.

“Yeah.”

“You always fill me up so nicely,” she said, knowing full well Harry didn’t care much about the size of his cock, but knowing that anything that let him know her pleasure would turn him on.

Ginny couldn’t deny that she liked having the stronger position. She liked fucking Harry. It had a strength to it, providing a dizzying rush of adrenaline that only added to the lust flowing through her veins.

Ginny sped up even more and moved one her hands under the base of the dildo to finger her clit.

“Merlin, you’re so sexy, Harry,” she said.

“So are you,” he said, looking back at her.

Ginny rocked harder and Harry grit his teeth and tiled his head back in ecstasy as he grinded up against the dildo. She pulled off a little, holding still for a moment.

“Did you?” Ginny asked.

“No. Keep going,” Harry said shakily and she started back up.

Finally, when Harry let out a long satisfied moan, Ginny pulled out of him, took the harness off and fell on top of him, both of their bodies feeling hot, tired and sweaty, despite the euphoria. They would definitely be doing this again.

“I love being of age. I will miss you, Ginny,” Harry said sadly after a moment. “I’m worried I won’t have the strength to keep being without you.”

Ginny cracked a smile as tears fell from her eyes. Harry wearily made room for her, tossing an arm around her waist and snuggling close. And they just lay there, side by side.


End file.
